


The Secret

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Gen, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Summer after 5th year, HPB did not happen! SLIGHT spoilers! AU, OOC Harry decides to come out in the open about a safe guarded secret that could shake up the Wizarding world. What could it be?





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything that entails are fictional characters by J.K.Rowling. I am making no money with this fanfic.

Summary: Summer after 5th year, HPB did not happen! Harry decides to come out in the open about a safe guarded secret that could shake up the Wizarding world. What could it be?

Chapter One - The Secret

Harry Potter was sitting in his bedroom at Privet Drive mulling over his secret. He was nearing his 16th birthday and thought it might be time to confront the headmaster about his secret. It was a secret Harry carried with him as long as he could remember and really didn’t know why. Especially since he heard the prophecy. His pains last night again made him ask himself why he was keeping his secret secret. He knew it was a secret his parents had safeguarded but why?

On a whim Harry decided to ask his Aunt Petunia about what to do. Taking two steps at a time Harry rushed down the stairs and to the kitchen, where his Aunt Petunia was making tea.

“Aunt Petunia? Can I ask you a question?”

Petunia Dursley turned to look at her nephew. He had told them his godfather had died at a battle against the evil wizard Voldemort, who had killed her sister Lily and countless others. She felt sorry for Harry and had expressed her condolences to him in front of Vernon much to his surprise. She was quite fond of Harry actually, but couldn’t show it freely when Vernon was about. Petunia felt sympathetic towards Harry because she knew his secret. Vernon and Dudley didn’t know it, quite to her relief. Looking at the young adult standing in the kitchen door she asked herself again how his secret had been kept for so long.

“Go ahead Harry.” She smiled at the boy. She usually only called him Harry out of the house. “I had the listening devices and cameras removed. I told Vernon they interfered with the magic barriers.”

When Harry had been left on their doorstep that fateful Halloween night, Petunia had insisted she be the only one to handle the young child, as she had been exposed to magic through Lily and she didn’t want Vernon or Dudley to catch sick. Vernon had listening devices and cameras installed then, in case of freakish behaviour and had forbidden Petunia to be nice to the “freak”. He had hoped to somehow breed the magic out of Harry by being unfeeling towards the innocent child.

Harry smiled brightly at his aunt. “Good. I was afraid there for a minute. My question is about my secret.”

Petunia motioned Harry to sit down and placed a cup of tea in front of him before she sat down across from him with her own cup.

“I don’t really know why I’m keeping it. I know you told me that mom and dad decided to take this course of action but I don’t know why. And then at school I have to pretend I don’t have that secret. After the battle at the Ministry Professor Dumbledore told me the details of the prophecy we had destroyed there. It concerns me apparently. It says that I’m the one to defeat him because he marked me as his equal.”

Petunia clearly saw the dilemma Harry was in. The prophecy spoke against the secret the family had been keeping for such a long time.

“Did you talk to the Headmaster about this? He knows your secret Harry dear. He will know more than I do about why your parents did what they did and why he is sure the prophecy is valid. Send him a message or wait until school begins. What would you like to do?”

Harry looked thoughtful. “I’d like to live my life without the shadow of my secret. I’d like to live truthfully. Can Professor Dumbledore come here do you think?”

Petunia smiled at Harry’s nervousness. “Yes Harry. Vernon is working late the day after tomorrow; invite the headmaster over for afternoon tea. We can send Dudley off to Piers’.”

Harry nodded and left the table to write a letter to his headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about a certain Gryffindor pupil of his. Harry Potter was a mystery really, though the world thought to know everything about the Boy-Who-Lived. The wizened wizard had hoped Harry would confront him sooner rather than later about his secret, especially now with the prophecy out in the open. A sudden hoot alerted him of incoming mail. He glanced at his window and smiled when he recognized Hedwig, Harry Potter’s trusted owl. He took the letter tied to Hedwig’s leg and read it smiling.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I would like to invite you to afternoon tea on Thursday so we may discuss a certain secret I have. My Aunt Petunia is certain you know of it; I would like to include more in my “Inner Circle”. The world if I could.

H. Potter

The time for the truth had come. Armageddon as the Muggles say.

Petunia was laying out scones and biscuits when the doorbell rang. She answered the door and beckoned the old man in.

“Welcome Headmaster. Harry will be down in a jiffy. Let us sit in the kitchen if you please; it is less formal and Harry feels comfortable in there.”

The two adults had just seated themselves when Harry walked in the kitchen.

“Hello Harry. How are you faring?”

“Well Professor thank you. How has your holiday been?”

“Quiet. Now why don’t you tell me about your secret?” The headmasters eyes twinkled, telling Harry the headmaster knew it already.

“It is getting hard to keep headmaster. The boys are making fun of me and it is getting hard to conceal.”

The headmaster chuckled at Harry’s blush.

“Yes I can see that. I too think it is time to reveal your secret to all. I think we should tell your friends first and when school begins in September the rest of the world can know.”

Harry nodded. “I am apprehensive about what the Weasley’s will say.”

“They will understand Harry. Everybody will. You see Voldemort was hunting for a powerful virgin witch he could wed at the time you were born. Your parents were destined to produce either very powerful offspring or very weak. They wanted you to have a bigger chance in life and thought that if you were a boy they would be safe. When you were born they knew they had to disguise you to save you. Once they heard the prophecy they knew they had made the right decision. You stood a chance as a boy. That is how you became Harry James Potter, female son to James and Lily.”

 

Harry nodded at her headmaster.

“What is my name?”

Petunia smiled at Dumbledore’s blush.

“For your secret to be a secret James and Lily registered you at the Ministry as a boy. I’m sorry that your name truly is Harry James. You could change it legally though Child.”

Harry shook her head. “If my parents named me Harry; Harry I shall be.”

Petunia stood up and held out a hand to Harry.

“Let us go upstairs and dress you in some girls’ clothes. Headmaster if you would wait for us, we’ll be right back down.”

Dumbledore smiled. He knew that though Harry’s life here at Privet Drive wasn’t ideal, she was protected. Petunia had owled the headmaster not one day after he had left Harry on her doorstep and explained the arrangements for Harry. It saddened the old wizard that Harry’s own family should be afraid of the little baby but knew Petunia had done her best. Movement at the kitchen door interrupted his thoughts and the headmaster looked up to see a lovely young woman standing there.

It was Harry with her shoulder long hair let down and delicately framing her beautiful face. The glasses were the same, but seeing her hair down Albus Dumbledore wondered how in the world Harry had kept her secret so long. He had heard the professors gossiping in the teachers lounge about how young Mr. Potter’s voice didn’t break and how delicate his features were. Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, even jested that should young Potter find himself a boyfriend he would take over the role of the girl. Yes, it was time to let the world know Harry Potter was indeed of the fairer sex.

Harry stood hovering in the door awkwardly in a light summer dress and ballerina slippers. She felt quite self conscious about her being a girl to all now that she was dressed as one. Her Aunt Petunia pushed her into the kitchen and into her chair and took hold of the discussion.

“Headmaster you shall have to zap Vernon and Dudley to make them believe they always knew Harry was a girl. I can take care of the neighbours, they don’t worry me. I shall take Harry out tomorrow to buy a female wardrobe and for a full beauty trip. I shall teach her what I can about being a girl, though she already carried herself as a girl. If one looked really close at her behaviour she crossed her legs, tossed her head. Beginning on Wednesday Harry shall visit the same finishing school Lily and I did. Dame Lightfoot is a respectable lady and a squib. She will teach Harry the things I cannot and of course Harry shall have to learn how to dance. Alright Harry?”

Harry was startled by being asked. She found it amazing that her aunt had giving this so much thought.

“Yes Aunt Petunia.” She breathed. “That would be lovely.”

Both adults smiled at her. Dumbledore still wanted to clear up some things though.

“Molly has asked me if you could spend the last week of August at the Burrow as well as your birthday, but it is up to you Child. You might also think of buying a female Wizarding wardrobe. Have you thought about how to tell your friends about your secret?”

Harry wringed her hands. “A letter would be the easiest way, but I don’t think I should do that. I don’t want either Hermione nor Ron to see me when I’m still awkward, so maybe in a couple of weeks I could meet them?”

Petunia stopped the headmaster of answering.

“We could have a birthday party for you here, if you wanted Harry. The back yard is large enough to hold such an event and there is still the house of course.”

Harry glanced at her aunt hopefully. “I don’t want to be too much trouble.”

“No dear, it is nothing. We could have the Headmaster tell Vernon you are allowed to do magic and he’ll let us be.”

Harry nodded smiling and stopped paying attention to the adults; thinking about the next couple of weeks. Finally she could be herself.

Harry stood in front of Marks and Spencer’s staring around her. She had never seen so many stores. Her Aunt Petunia had taken her to Lakeside, a shopping mall, fashioned like the American ones on TV. There were many different stores here; Harry didn’t think she could visit them all in one day. Petunia rolled her eyes at her niece’s awe and pulled her of towards a beauty salon.

“Ah, Petunia. How nice to see you. Who is the lovely mademoiselle with you?”

Harry looked up to see a stocky blond woman with brown eyes and perfect makeup looking at her. She smiled nicely as her aunt introduced her.

“This is my niece Harry. She needs the whole program Jenny.”

Jenny the blond raised a perfectly painted eyebrow at Petunia and Harry.

“Harry? A mans name?”

Harry smiled; she knew people would react like that hearing her name.

“My father was a private detective with the Scotland Yard Ms Jenny. He busted a ring of female slave trade and the man promised revenge. Dressed as a boy the man never came after me. Fortunately the man was found and imprisoned last week and I can finally be a girl.”

Harry just said whatever popped into her head and thought he story sounded fabricated the woman bought it.

“Smart man your father dear. Now, Petunia said you need everything done. I say we give your hair a nice trim and style it femininely. I can teach you different styles so you won’t look the same every day. Your eyebrows have a perfect arch already; we will only wax a couple stray hairs and the connecting hairs. A girl need two eyebrows I say. Your skin looks clean, but we will still give you the full treatment. Lucie can show you how to do your makeup for different occasions and will of course tell you what to buy. Next we will wax your body, unless you don’t want that?”

Harry looked at the woman clearly not understanding what she meant. Jenny laughed and explained.

“We will wax your legs and armpits and if you want your private area to make you all smooth. It hurts more than shaving but you won’t have to bother yourself with any hair for six weeks or so.”

Harry nodded; smooth legs sounded good and she’d like to look like the models in the magazines when she went swimming. Sure, wax me!

“Anne will do your feet and nails. Every girl needs a pedicure and manicure. We will make you great. Your beauty is astounding as it is; we will only enhance it.”

What seemed to Harry like years later but was only a few hours, her aunt and she emerged out of the Beauty Oasis to go shopping. First thing on the list: underwear.

Harry stepped into the lingerie store and gaped. She owned girls’ knickers and under-the-shoulder-boulder-holders but nothing like this!

Petunia was on a roll. She had an assistant measure Harry so she could have fitting undergarments. Harry was well endowed and Petunia again had to wonder how the boys in her dorm never noticed. Of course, there was a reason behind all those old clothes but still. Amazing Harry could keep her secret this long.

An hour later and Harry’s head was spinning. She bought sports bras, t-shirt bras, lacy bras, strapless bras and even a push up bra that made her breasts look even fuller than they were. Of course she got matching knickers for all of the bras though petunia and her shopping assistant told her the underwear was called bikini, French, string etc.

Petunia even talked her into some rather sexy negligees and matching robes. Of course Harry couldn’t leave without sleep attire! Or nice stockings. She was nearing sixteen. “You won’t be holding unto that hymen for long girl.” Petunia told her. She ended up with so much stuff it was unbelievable.

Next on her list were regular clothes but apparently you can’t buy everything at one store. Jeans there, pants there, skirts and dresses there, blouses there etc. After buying countless pairs of shoes, a visit to a surprise store made Harry smile brighter than ever.

Petunia and Harry arrived home late that night. Vernon and Dudley had to help carry in all the things the two females had bought and were quite surprised at Harry when they saw her in the light.

Harry’s hair was barely touching her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. The hairdresser, Jenny, had rounded her hair in the front and her fringe was parted so her scar could be plainly seen. Her full lips had clear lip-gloss on and her eyes were accented by kohl and mascara and just a bit of eye shadow making her eyes glow. Her eyes were no longer obscured by glasses. Petunia had surprised Harry by getting her some contact lenses and frameless glasses. The change in Harry was surprising.

She wore a navy top, tight jeans and black ballerinas. She was breath taking.

Harry was an avid student in her “How to be a Girl” course, as she had named it. Petunia taught her many things; she could now walk on heels! Harry was looking forward to meeting Dame Lightfoot on Wednesday, for Aunt Petunia said Dame Lightfoot would fine tune anything Petunia taught her. It really wasn’t much. Petunia taught her how to sit and walk and helped her style her hair and do her makeup.

Wednesday dawned bright and early. Harry couldn’t eat her breakfast, she was nervous about going to finishing school. She could walk and sit well enough and she was a good cook. Petunia had taught her from an early age how to cook, set the table and serve tea.

Petunia accompanied her to Dame Lightfoot’s finishing school. Harry sat ramrod straight and crossed her legs at her ankles. She wringed her hands, though she knew she shouldn’t. The sound of tapping shoes alerted her of Dame’s arrival. She rose with Aunt Petunia and introduced herself to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall!

“Petunia, how lovely to see you. Harry Potter welcome.” Dame Lightfoot seemed to understand Harry’s surprised look. “Professor McGonagall and I share the same mother Ms Potter.”

Harry nodded. “You surprised me Madam, nothing else.”

Dame Lightfoot inclined her head. “Surprises happen. Now, I understand it is your birthday in three weeks. You will come here every day at 8.30 and stay until 19.00. I will teach you to walk, sit, talk, cook, serve, eat, drink, dance, sew, dress and behave in certain situations. Being a witch you should be educated in Wizarding traditions and etiquette. The etiquette differs slightly from the Muggle, for you can use magic. I have special charms in place here that let me teach you the charms a woman need to know. You shall be a Lady in three weeks Ms Potter, have no doubt.”

Harry barely made it to bed every night. Dame Lightfoot tired her out, but Harry was an eager student and adamant of mastering the skills a lady needed. After her second week at Dame Lightfoot’s Finishing School, Harry had mastered the art of sitting, walking, talking, cooking, serving, eating, drinking, dancing and dressing. Dame Lightfoot was astounded at Harry’s endurance and stubbornness. The girl had practically breathed in every single word she had taught her; both about Muggle and Wizarding etiquette and traditions. Harry could sew and knit very well with magic and only the Muggle style of knitting had her confused. It didn’t matter. Harry was clearly the best student Dame Lightfoot had ever taught. Seeing Harry’s success in everything Dame Lightfoot decided to teach her young student the last thing she could. The subtle art of flirting.

“Ms Potter, you have mastered everything I brought upon you. Before I dismiss you though, I shall help you master the final and most important lesson of all. The art of flirting. You shall learn how to ensnare a man to do your whim with your eyes, lips, hips and your fan.” The wizened woman flipped open an ivory fan. “The art of seducing a man to keep him in your bed and hand is the only art a woman need to know. If all else fails; this will not.”

Harry flushed; surprised her teacher would speak of such a thing. The lessons were surprising. Harry learned all about her own body and the male body. She learned how to arouse a man without disrobing herself or touching him, as well as what to do when the “lights are off” as dame Lightfoot put it. Not once did Harry test her newfound knowledge on a man - or herself - but she knew all there was to know about carnal pleasures and the innocent (and not so innocent) flirting. Dame Lightfoot praised Harry by telling her she could probably seduce a bear in to believing he was a man. A weird praise, but a praise nonetheless describing Harry’s “talent”.

Too soon for Harry’s liking she awoke on the 31st of July. It was time to face the music.


	2. Harry's First Kiss

Chapter Two

Harry had decided to invite the Hogwarts Professors and Madame Pomfrey, along with the Weasley family, Hermione, Remus, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Tonks and Mad Eye Moody. She thought it best to inform them all at the same time. It made things easier for her. Her guests arrived at one and were guided to the backyard. Harry had talked to Professor Dumbledore and he agreed to introduce her. Finally everybody had gathered at Privet Drive and Dumbledore motioned for silence.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate Harry Potter’s sixteenth birthday. Harry is most anxious to see her friends and professors, for Harry has carried a secret for the past sixteen years. I ask you not to shout or yell at Harry when the secret is revealed. It is hard enough revealing it as is. Now please, our host Harry Potter.”

Harry walked calmly through the backdoor onto the porch. She was anxious, afraid even, of their reactions, but Dame Lightfoot had taught her to school her expressions. Harry looked at her friends, Hermione and Ron and waited for the shock to pass. Dumbledore was smiling, eyes twinkling, as was Aunt Petunia. She had Vernon take Dudley on a weekend trip, thankfully.

Harry’s guests were dumbfounded. Surely that stunning beauty wasn’t their Harry! The young woman standing on the porch had raven hair, tied loosely in the nape of her neck and loose cut bangs. She was wearing a skirt, showing of her nicely toned and long legs. A neck holder top clung to her shapely curves. The young woman was simply beautiful. What made them believe it was truly Harry was not only the eye colour but the lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

“Oh, Mate.” Ron finally chocked. “I shared a room with you five years and didn’t notice them?”

He waved his hands towards Harry’s full breasts. The crowd laughed and the tension dissipated. Harry stepped up to her “boyhood” friend and hugged him close.

“I had a reason for wearing Dudders’ clothes.”

She let go of Ron and looked at Hermione who just stared at her. Finally Hermione shook her head and hugged Harry tightly.

“When are we going shopping?”

Harry laughed a musical laugh, mesmerizing many males in the vicinity.

“Next week Hermione. I need robes!”

Mrs Weasley rushed forward and took Harry’s hand.

“Look at you, aren’t you lovely? Oh Arthur look at Harry!” She had Harry twirl. “What a wonderful young woman you are!”

The twins came up with their father and just stared her up and down.

“Why were you hiding that?” Fred asked.

Harry smiled. “It was necessary.”

George snorted. “Necessary! You wanted to check the boys out to have an advantage over the girls!”

Harry laughed and greeted Bill and Charlie, who both complimented her on her looks. Ginny on the other hand was furious.

“I fancied myself in love with a girl!” She screeched. “How could you Harry? Let me make myself a fool in front of everyone!” Dean came up and hugged her close.

“Call it Hero-worship Ginny. No one will care.” He turned to Harry. “Did you ever peek?”

Harry shook her head. “Never. I was curious of course, but I never purposely looked. I’m sorry Dean.”

Seamus shoved his dorm mate to the side and winked at Harry.

“So Harry… first Hogsmead weekend is reserved for me, right?”

Harry laughed. “Of course little Irishman, of course!”

“I always told Neville your eyes were wasted on a male.” Luna stated while Neville blushed and stammered out a compliment.

Remus looked at Harry and shook his head. “It is hard to believe you hid this for so long Harry, you’re beautiful.”

Her professors all reacted as she thought they would: Hagrid cried and crushed her to him, McGonagall pursed her lips and told her to move dorms, Moody said he knew (big surprise - stupid eye), Flitwick complimented her trickery and Snape just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Harry stood her ground. She looked at her professor before she stepped closer to whisper in his ear.

“I apologize for my stubbornness in your lessons and Occlumency. I am terribly sorry I violated your privacy and looked at your pensieve. I hope you can forgive any wrong I did in your presence Professor.”

She stepped back and looked at him. He raised his eyebrow another fraction of an inch and suddenly took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips.

“Welcome to the world Ms Potter. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He let go of her hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You cannot apologize for forgiven deeds Ms Potter.”

The party went well. Harry was happy everybody but Ginny had reacted so well. The twins and Seamus were openly flirting with her, whereas Charlie and Snape subtly caught her attention. It pleased Harry immensely that her friends accepted her and found her attractive. It was Professor Snape who surprised her though. Not only did he accept her apology but he was flirting with her. He would look at her and hold her gaze longer than necessary and he even brushed their fingers against each other ever time she passed him a drink, causing shocks to run threw her body.

His mysterious persona drew her to him like a moth to the light, but she didn’t risk flirting back. He was her teacher and he probably was only toying with her. She focused her flirting on the twins. Charlie was in Romania and so too far away from Hogwarts and her and Seamus was a player. He had a different girlfriend every week.

The professors left the party first, closely followed by Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna. Hermione was going to stay at the Weasleys’ until school started in September, so she stayed a bit longer. Bill left soon to see his girlfriend Fleur Delacour and Charlie had to go back to Romania. Mr and Mrs Weasley decided to go home, too and bid their goodbyes. Ginny left without saying a word to Harry, but Hermione and Ron hugged her tightly, showing her they supported her as she was. The twins gallantly kissed her hand and George winked at her drawing a promise from her to owl him soon. Harry relented, for George was an attractive young man and she like him very much.

Harry awoke the next morning and found three owls waiting for her. She untied all letters and gave each owl a speck to drink and an owl treat before she got ready for the day. After a breakfast of eggs and beans on toast, Harry opened the first letter unsurprised to see it was from George.

The twin asked her out for an afternoon coffee break in Diagon Alley next week. Harry smiled at the chivalrous invitation from the wacky Weasley. She turned to the second letter and didn’t recognize the writing. She unfurled the parchment to see an invitation to Romania from Charlie Weasley. Harry thought it a rather straightforward flirt but was flattered none the less. The third and last letter though made her eyes widen in shock. It was from Snape!

Miss Potter -

I would thank you for the invitation to your birthday party and unveiling ceremony. I was surprised at the beauty you possessed, especially as you have been my student for the past five years.

I wish to apologize to you for any harsh words I may have said to you during our Occlumency lessons. You are better at the art of occluding your mind than all of us thought, for not once did I glimpse your secret.

S. Snape

Oh Lord! He apologized and complimented? What happened to the sourly man she knew? A grin spread on her face. So this is what Dame Lightfoot talked about when she said a woman can change many minds and attitudes. Lovely.

Harry and Hermione went shopping the following Tuesday in Diagon Alley. Harry had talked to her Aunt about the money her parents had left her and her Aunt confided that she knew about it. What surprised Harry however even more was Petunia telling her the account she had been using was her school fund account. There was another account for other necessities, her parents’ daily vault and the Potter family vault. Her parents each had their own vault and a joint vault, whereas the Potter family vault was rarely touched. Petunia handed Harry her other vault key and told her to buy whatever she wanted.

Harry was having a blast. She had “put her face on” that morning, in other words put makeup on, so her scar wasn’t visible to all and no one recognized her as the Boy Who Lived. The two friends bought many different robes. School robes were a must and Harry indulged herself in buying three robes for each season with modifying charms on them. That would come in handy should she grow a bit over the next year in height or width for if she placed her wand on the tag it would alter to the new size she needed. Of course Harry had to buy matching cloaks and hats for all robes, but that wasn’t all. Harry also bought some everyday robes in different styles and fabrics and three dress robes. She figured there would be occasions to wear them to.

The two attractive young women bought some books and other bits and pieces and had an overall blast. They popped in on the Weasley twins and Harry arranged to meet George the next day for afternoon coffee.

Harry walked into “one milk, one sugar” right on time and wasn’t surprised to find George waiting for her. The witch smiled at the red haired young man and sat down in her chair.

“How are things George?”

George smile at the beautiful young woman. “Looking good, that’s for sure.”

Harry laughed. “I was surprised you wanted to meet me.”

George became serious. “I find you attractive Harry and even though you are a girl I don’t believe your character has changed overly from the male Harry we knew.”

“You’re right. I still love quidditch and hate Divinations and suck at chess. I am interested in DADA and dislike the Dork Lord intensely. But I am a girl and now that I can live like one I am bound to change. I have already. Just look at me!” Harry waved a hand at herself. “I am wearing girl’s clothes and makeup. I sway my hips and flutter my eyelashes. I smile more and flick my head. I have found an interest in fashion in the sense I want to look nice. I do my nails and hair and have my body hair waxed. I am different from the guy you know.”

George nodded. “That is what I find attractive about you Harry. You are beautiful and have a nice personality. I believe you are rather intelligent but tome that down for the sake of less attention. I also believe that you will not change into a mindless girl with interests only in clothes, boys and makeup. Of course I’m aware we can’t rough around any more and that you will spend time with more girls and do girls things like shopping and gossiping and you will probably participate in the weekly Gryffindor beauty day or whatever they call it. I still know I am interested in you.”

Harry smiled at the red head. “I am flattered George and I am not against trying things out. Nothing official though.” She warned him.

George took her hand and squeezed it. “Thank you Harry. Why don’t you tell me about your transition from then to now.”

Harry returned home in time for dinner. She later helped her aunt clear the table and told her about George.

“Give it a try. Go out a couple of times, see if you like it. Treat him to a day in our world or something. You could even go out in a Wizarding area; they don’t recognize you as a girl. I think the boy means well or he would have tried to kiss you already and he wouldn’t have invited you to such an open space either.”

Harry thought that over. “I like him, too. I find both twins attractive, but George somehow appealed to me more. He has these twinkles in his eyes for different things. Even Dumbledore doesn’t have different twinkles. George has a nicer smile than Fred, too. I must say though that all Weasley boys are rather attractive though.”

Petunia giggled. “That’s true. Your potions professor isn’t half bad either. He is mysterious, like a spy.”

Harry laughed about her aunt’s comment on Snape and went to bed intent on giving George a chance - a real one.

Ten days after their coffee break, George asked Harry out on a daytime date. He asked her to meet him at his and Fred’s store in Diagon Alley at eleven a.m. and to wear pants and flat shoes. Harry showed up at the store with five minutes to spare in a pair of Capri jeans, chucks, a tank top and a loose fitting t-shirt over that. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had minimum makeup on; just enough to cover her scar.

George took her hand and led her through the floo. Harry found herself in a hut somewhere. George led her out of the hut and into the sunshine. They were in a field somewhere. She followed George along a path to a little lake surrounded by trees and flowers. George had her sit down on a red blanket and returned to her after retrieving a basket from Merlin knows where.

“We’re in Kent.” George said, speaking for the first time since they left London. ‘This lake is wizard made and is always warm. There are obscuring charms around it so Muggles can’t see it. Mom used to bring us here in the summer when dad had to work long. Fred nearly drowned here once because he insisted he didn’t need swim-safe-charms. This is where Fred and I played our first real prank. We were two and had somehow gotten Percy to eat a dandelion which we had cursed with Moms wand. Fred just waved the wand at the dandelion muttering what we heard Mom always say. It was a soap charm. Here is where it all started Harry. This is where Fred and I started being the infamous pranksters. Before that is was either Fred or my fault. After that day we were one entity, one person. I love my twin but I also like being George. I think it must be similar to what you go through.”

Harry nodded. “Only Ron and Hermione see me as Harry. You and your family see me as Harry, too. Ginny doesn’t. Neville and Luna probably do. Everybody else sees the Boy Who Lived. It is annoying, because they think I can right any wrong. Some I think see me as the Messiah or something. Dumbledore and McGonagall are good at seeing me as an ordinary person most of the time. I think Snape has changed his view about me, too. I can no longer be “Potter”. I might turn into “Ms Potter” though, but Lily’s daughter; not James’ son.”

“I know you’ll pay a large role in the war Harry, because if I was Him I’d want to have my revenge on you, too. I think you are strong though because many see you as “Potter”. You are proud and don’t want to loose face. You can’t bear it when people are disappointed in you and that, I think, will be good for you during this war. But only in measures. Thankfully you have friends who level the expectations out; friends who want you for what you are and don’t expect you to save the world on your own. Friends who talk to you about things other than Him and the War, friends you have fun with but can mourn with if need be. There aren’t many Harry, so keep us close.”

Harry was confused by what George said. “What do you mean? I cherish you all and I love you. Why would I not keep you close?”

George shook his head at Harry’s naïveté. “Do you think we haven’t noticed how you burden yourself and inadvertently keep us away from you? As your friends we know to an extent what you are thinking. I know you must be mourning Sirius and I also believe you know more than you let on about why He wanted you at the Ministry in June. As your friend I am not going to push you into telling me anything, nor do I think will Ron. He is insensitive many times but he tries his best. I just want you to know that as your friend, I will listen to you and help you solve any problem you have to the best of my abilities. Don’t think you are protecting us by not telling us some things. We might even benefit from your knowledge. Let’s eat.”

Harry smiled at the obvious change of topic. It was fine by her but she was glad George voiced what he did. She didn’t want to burden her friends with her problems and knowledge on some things but George assured her. That is what friends were for. He was right.

Harry ended up lying on her back with her head on George’s stomach, who also was lying on his back. The two young adults were talking about various things, such as the weather, the world’s reaction to the Girl Who Lived, Hermione and Ron and their dreams. Harry felt very comfortable with George and found herself thinking about him romantically. Even as a boy she thought the twin attractive and had caught herself staring at his nicely shaped mouth but now she thought about his slender neck and cute freckles and if they were on the rest of his body, too. She blushed when she thought about his pubic hair colour, wondering if it was the same shade of red or not. Thankfully George decided it was time to leave and missed her blush stained cheeks. He took her hand and led her to the hut they flooed in to and handed her a satchel of powder.

“Just say “Emerald’s Shelter”.” Harry wrinkled her forehead at the name and figured George might be taking her somewhere when he hugged her close to his body and touched his lips to hers softly. The friction of his soft lips against hers made Harry kiss him harder, but George took control of the kiss once again by gently teasing her lips open and easing his tongue into her mouth. He idly slid his tongue against her own and deepened the kiss when Harry put her arms around his shoulders. George was holding her at the hips and his one hand slid down to cup her nicely shaped arse and he pulled her flush against his body. Harry moaned and slid a hand into George’s hair and wrapped a foot around his calf. George gently retreated from her delicious mouth and tenderly brushed his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. Harry glided to the fireplace and threw in the powder.

“Emerald’s Shelter!”


	3. Let them know

Chapter Three

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and found herself at Privet Drive. Petunia and Vernon were watching TV and didn’t seem too surprised at having their niece plop out of the fireplace. Fireplace?

“Ah Harry. We had the fireplace opened and connected to the thingy network for you. It is safer for you to travel like that than with the ghost bus.”

Harry nodded at her aunt and uncle and went upstairs to her room. Professor Dumbledore’s present to her was a Gryffindor tower room replica. It was nice and cosy; Harry really felt like she was at Hogwarts. She took off her shoes and sat down in her armchair, thinking about her date with George. The kiss made her tingle from her head to her toes. She was surprised at the intensity of the feeling. George was an attractive young man, and even though he hadn’t finished his seventh year he was successful in his joke business with Fred. George was intelligent and kind and he liked her. Not bad for a first boyfriend.

Harry stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare something for dinner before having a shower and going to bed early. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end, indicating trouble.

Fire. There was so much fire. She could feel the heat of the flames and could smell the burning building. People were running around frantically trying to escape the flames. Harry laughed gleefully. No, not Harry Voldemort. Harry had slipped through her link to Voldemort and was watching the terror he was spreading.

A new smell permeated her senses and Harry nearly jerked enough to alert Voldemort of her presence. Flesh. Burning flesh. Terrified screams tore through the dark night and Voldemort cackled in delight. He started walking down the street and Harry could see the devastating wreckage Voldemort ordered. Houses were burning and Death Eaters were torturing those poor souls who had managed to escape the fire. Voldemort stopped before a house that was untouched by the fire. Harry could see the magic protecting the building, but she didn’t recognize where she was until she glimpsed the name of the house. “Woodwick” the plaque said.

Voldemort motioned to the Death Eaters next to him. “Find the book.”

Harry left Voldemort’s mind as fast as she dared. When she was finally safe in her body at Privet Drive, Harry jumped out of bed and into the living room. She fumbled for some floo powder and threw it into the fire.

“Grimmauld Place!” Harry stepped into the fire and ran to the kitchen where she heard voices. Harry burst through the door and into an Order meeting. The Order members jumped out of their chairs surprised at Harry’s abrupt presence.

“Woodwick.” She panted. “He’s at ‘Woodwick’.”

Dumbledore looked grim. “How bad?”

Harry caught her breath. “He’s burned the surrounding houses and the people in them. The escaped ones are being tortured. He’s looking for a book at ‘Woodwick’.”

Dumbledore strode to the front door. “All who can follow, apparate to me or to ‘Woodwick’ if you know it.”

Dumbledore disappeared with a pop and about twenty others followed closely. Harry sat down in a vacated chair and gladly accepted Mrs Weasley’s cup of tea. She smiled softly at the matriarch when she placed a blanket over Harry’s near naked form.

“Thank you.”

Mrs Weasley clucked. “It’s nothing dear. I know you will wait until they return. Do you want me to get you some clothes?”

Harry shook her head. “I’m fine. Is Ge-”

“Mum! What happened?” Ron skidded into the kitchen. “Harry!”

His blue eyes took in her skimpily clad form and her clouded eyes. Ron knew that the Order members had left in a hurry and now knew why. Harry had seen something. Ron turned around and yelled up the stairs. “Harry’s here!”

Thuds on the stairs indicated the arrival of the other house occupants. Hermione came running in and hugged Harry tightly. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you? What did -”

She was interrupted by George. The twin picked Harry up, sat in her chair and plunked her on his lap. Harry laid her head on his shoulder as he hugged her close and stroked her hair.

Movement stopped in the kitchen. Mrs Weasley, Fred, Hermione and Ron stared at Harry and George. Something apparently happened on their date.

Harry took a deep breath and recounted her story in a quiet voice. Ginny came into the kitchen at one point and silently sat down and listened to Harry’s vision. George hugged her harder when Harry started to choke on the words. Mrs Weasley made them all some hot chocolate and prepared two pots of hot chocolate for the Order members when they came back. Soon the front door opened to admit the members that had left when Harry rushed in. They wearily sat around the table and, without speaking a word, took a cup of chocolate each from Ginny and Hermione. Professor Dumbledore sat down and placed a rather small book on the table. Harry looked at the wizened man from her spot on George’s knee and he nodded. Harry breathed a sigh of relief before asking, “What is it?”.

The headmaster sighed heavily. “It is a book on immortality. It is said to hold the answer of Mount Olympus, where the Greek gods had their home. The Greek gods are said to be wizards and Zeus, their leader had the gift of Immortality, which he could grant to others. His wife, Hera, studied him and his gift until she found a way to transfigure it into three pieces: power, a potion and a spell. This little book is supposed to be the only existing copy of Hera’s study. We reached it before Voldemort did, because he couldn’t breach the wards. The wards were placed on ‘Woodwick’ by Rhoswen Ravenclaw, the fifth and last of Rowena Ravenclaw’s children.”

The front door opened and Snape stepped into the house. He looked worse for wear, but determined. “How did you find us?”

Dumbledore motioned to Harry. “Harry saw.”

Snape’s eyes flashed with something Harry couldn’t identify as the Potions Master looked at George and her. “I am glad.”

Those three words shocked the gathered witches and wizards. The sourly professor looked weary.

“The Dark Lord was of the impression that I could penetrate the wards because I am among so many ‘good spirited minds’. If you hadn’t shown up I would have had to try to get in.”

Harry was tired. She couldn’t believe Voldemort to believe a simple lore, for she was sure that is what it was. It gave her an idea though. “Professor Dumbledore?”

The old headmaster turned to her. “Yes Child?”

“May I talk to you when you are done?”

Dumbledore instinctively knew her thoughts and questions were important, so he dismissed everybody but on a whim asked Snape and Remus to wait in the living room for him. George reluctantly left, but not before dropping a kiss to Harry’s forehead. Harry turned to the headmaster when they were alone.

“He isn’t far with his immortality plans, is he?”

The headmaster shook his head. “He is lost. Voldemort doesn’t know what to do to achieve his goal.”

“I have to defeat him before he even begins a ritual, right?” Harry asked bluntly.

“Yes. It won’t be easy though Harry. Voldemort has a crystal, where he has trapped some of his life force in. For you to destroy him, you shall have to destroy the crystal first. Severus has seen it just two days ago; I didn’t want to trouble you during your summer holidays.”

Harry nodded. “Where is it?”

Dumbledore looked at her over his glasses. “Why?”

Harry snorted. “Because we obviously need it.”

“Severus couldn’t tell us. He presumes it is close by at all times.” Dumbledore sighed. “Don’t go after it Harry. How will you destroy it?”

Harry cocked her head to the side in thought. Finally she nodded at the headmaster. “Here is what I’d do. I’d freeze the life force, break the crystal, smash the life force, cast a bubble over it and burn the life force. The bubble has to be heat resistant. When there is nothing more but ashes left, I’d pour acid in the bubbled and have it burn away the remains. It would be unsafe to give it to the Ministry.”

Dumbledore smiled at her ingenious idea. “It needs to be in close proximity. Best would be to have it and immediately confront Voldemort. He’d hope you wouldn’t know what it does. You need to smash the crystal by Muggle means and simultaneously cast Avada Kedavra to kill the life force. Voldemort must be killed by Muggle means. He is allergic to ruby; you’ll need a ruby dagger of some sort.”

Harry’s mind was spinning. She knew what she needed. She stood up and called Snape and Remus in.

“I have a plan.”

+

He’s back!

Death Eaters kill 67 and injure 15 in attack at Woodwick Square! Minister Fudge dead!

At 1.20 last night Ministry Aurors were called by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts and Head Wizengamot, by emergency stone. The Aurors answered the call for help and apparated to Woodwick Square in magical Edinburgh. All houses on the square save for ‘Woodwick’ were on fire and under attack. Approximately 45 Death Eaters and the Dark Lord killed 67 people, among them Minister Fudge and his wife Livia, and injured 15. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has arisen and is again plunging our world in Darkness. Aurors managed to capture 8 Death Eaters and after questioning told this reporter You Know Who was after the Mount Olympus Book of Secrets which holds means to immortality. The book is in safe hands and -

Harry threw the paper away. Fudge was dead, along with 66 other people. Harry was disgusted at the reporter’s words; they were so impersonal. The reporter wasn’t there, he didn’t see the fire or hear the screams or smell the burning flesh. Harry rushed to the bathroom and threw up. She prayed she could make her plan work. It needn’t some time to actually set up, but Harry wouldn’t give up hope. She couldn’t. The people needed her.

 

Ten days before the beginning of school, Harry received her OWL results.

Transfiguration O Potions O DADA O Charms EE Herbology EE

Divination EE Care of Magical Creatures EE History of Magic P

Astronomy A

Highest recorded score; NEWT rewarded

She was surprised but pleased with herself. Harry filled out the accompanied note, informing her which classes she could take. Harry chose DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Healing. Healing was a course she had to qualify for when at school and she took DADA because she really enjoyed it. Harry didn’t need DADA as she had been rewarded her NEWT.

Harry went supply shopping with George, as she had continued seeing him on a regular basis. The twins had gotten an apartment and Harry visited George there sometimes instead of going out. She felt very comfortable around George and was sorry school was to begin soon. They tried to spend every day together, as far as George’s work schedule allowed. Soon it was September 1st and Harry was being dropped off at Kings Cross.

Harry made her way onto the platform and the train to find a compartment. She then made her way back to the platform to see the Weasley’s. For the first time ever the Weasley’s made it to the platform with twenty minutes to spare. George and Fred came along, as was tradition and George nearly crushed Harry with his hug. He kissed her smack on the mouth in front of everybody, but Harry couldn’t find anger rising within her. She didn’t know when she’d be able to see George again and was happy to see he’d miss her too.

“Now you listen. I’ll take care of myself if you do. Be careful and try not to let your guard down, ever. I’ll write to you tomorrow and I expect a reply, got it?”

Harry laughed at George and kissed him. “Stop worrying! I promise, you promise and the world is great. Be on guard for all the owls you’ll be getting tomorrow. I read somewhere that if you put Howlers in water before they explode they puff out and you can read them. So get a bucket ready tonight, okay?”

“Why?” George, Fred, Ginny and Mrs Weasley asked as one.

Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed. Finally Ron burst out. “He’s kissing her for all to see!”

The others laughed, finally catching on. George promised, Fred said he’d take care of George and Mrs Weasley extracted a promise of good behaviour. Finally the three friends and Ginny were seated in their compartment of the train and left for Hogwarts.

Hermione placed diversion charms on their compartment door, so they could keep Harry a secret a bit longer. Ginny and Dean had broken up shortly after Harry’s party, so she sat with them and joked around. Hermione and Ginny tried to get Harry to spill the beans on George but Harry was tight lipped. She didn’t want Ron to hear about his brother unclothed. She did indicate to the girls that she and George hadn’t had sex yet, though.

Before the train got into Hogsmead station the friends got changed into their robes and the girls fixed their hair. The four of them took a carriage to Hogwarts and walked into the Great Hall together. Everybody was gossiping about the girl at the Gryffindor table and the missing Harry Potter by the time Professor McGonagall entered with the first years. It was a good year for Hogwarts; there were thirty eight first years. Gryffindor welcomed 13, Slytherin 10, Ravenclaw 6 and Hufflepuff 9.

Dumbledore stood and motioned for quiet. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. There will be quite a few changes this year but first might I remind you that the Forbidden Forrest remains forbidden to all, especially the braver among you.” He looked at the Gryffindor table, eyes twinkling.

“Another change will be among the teachers at Hogwarts. Professor Snape will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts this year and Seventh year NEWT Potions. Professor Evanessa shall teach 1st to 6th year Potions.” A woman with a stern look stood and inclined her head.

“Madame Pomfrey shall teach Healing for the first time since 1977 to those who have the talent. Professor Hagrid shall share some of his classes with Professor Lupin -” Here a cheer stopped Dumbledore from proceeding.

“- and Professor Weasley. Any and all rules and laws decreed by the Ministry of Magic and the Hogwarts High Inquisitor are dismissed and we shall return to the state we were at before. Those will not be the only changes here at Hogwarts, however. One change stand out and will prove important through out the school year. As many of you have noticed there is a person missing or so it seems.”

Dumbledore paused and looked at each House table. “During Voldemort’s first reign many parents fled the country or went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm, if they had a pure born baby girl. Voldemort was looking for a powerful witch to carry his offspring one day. One couple, powerful in their own right had a baby boy and went into hiding under the Fidelius Charms. This couple had a secret they kept from all but a handful of people. Their baby boy was a girl. This baby was reported a boy to save it from the Dark Lord. The plan didn’t work out completely. Voldemort was sure he had to kill the couples’ baby, for it was sure to be powerful. Voldemort killed the couple but not the baby. Until this summer nobody knew the boy was a girl. I am of course talking about Harry Potter.”

The students started chattering and were staring at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat between Ginny and Neville, across from Hermione and Ron and was looking at the Headmaster. He motioned her to stand. Harry gracefully stood up, her back straight and smiled at Dumbledore’s words.

“Please welcome, Harry Potter, The Girl Who Lived.”

Snape nearly laughed aloud at the faces and reactions the students had. The Slytherins barely concealed their shock, the Gryffindors stared, the Hufflepuffs squealed and the Ravenclaws studied her. Agrippina Evanessa leaned towards him. “You knew.”

He raised an eyebrow at his sister. “Yes.”

She raised her eyebrow as well, mocking him. “Explain.”

Snape sighed and turned toward her. “She invited me to her birthday party and revealed herself there.”

Agrippina nodded knowingly. “Smart. She’s beautiful.”

Snape nodded. “She is. You know I remarked on his looks before the unveiling, I’m surprised it shocked me as much as it did.”

“Is the pull still there?” Agrippina asked her brother quietly.

Snape glanced at her and then at Harry. “You know it is. She might of felt it too.”

“She’s sixteen now Severus.” His sister remarked softly.

“And I’m a spy.”

Agrippina dropped the subject, knowing it would take her nowhere. Snape’s mind was in turmoil though. The pull started when the girl was twelve. Severus now thought it might have been the time she transitioned from girl to womanhood. It had disturbed him to find a pull towards the Potter boy. Of course, he never hated Harry; he had to keep up an act. Albus had warned him after that fateful Halloween night that Voldemort must be alive still. Severus’ mark had burned for days and during the year Quirrell took his year long sabbatical it twinged now and then. Albus knew the Dark Lord would return. Severus had to act as though Harry wasn’t worth the slime on his shoes.

Dumbledore dismissed the students and the noise interrupted his chain of thought. He stood to leave for the dungeons and scowled when his sister motioned for him. He followed her to her rooms and silently closed the portrait behind him, scowling at his interfering sister.

“What?” He sneered at her. “I want to see my first years.”

Agrippina smiled at her older sibling. Even as a child Severus would morph into “Bad Guy” when he felt insecure about something. She knew him better though and silently made him a cup of tea and motioned for him to sit down.

“Tomorrow is a Saturday; you can talk to them then. Tell me.”

Despite her meagre words, Severus knew what his sister asked, nay demanded. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I was stunned. There were so many conflicting emotions, Pina! Happiness at her being a female, frustration over her status and age, attraction, and for some odd reason I felt deceived. I thought her a boy so many years. Our fingers brushed many a time during the party and it tingled every time. I couldn’t keep my eyes off her. I -”

Severus broke off, not knowing what to say. It didn’t matter though, Agrippina understood him completely. She had been married right out of school to Lord Evanessa, the last Evanessa in fact, an elderly man but a good friend of her fathers. Septimius Evanessa was the seventh child of Clodius Evanessa and his wife Cordelia of York. Tragic events made the sixty year old man sole heir to his parents’ estates and titles. He had never married but was afraid of wiping out the family legacy. His young friend Octavius Snape had offered him his only daughter Agrippina. Surprising all Agrippina was glad with the match only five minutes after meeting the elderly man. Soon all knew why: Septimius Evanessa and Agrippina Snape ‘tingled’ - they were Soulmates. Not long after the ceremony Agrippina had been in a Death Eater attack that had left her barren. Her husband had been devastated. Eighteen months after the marriage Septimius died, leaving his nearly nineteen year old wife a widow. Agrippina was heartbroken at losing her Soulmate but found solace in Antoninus Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy’s younger brother. The two young lovers soon got betrothed but never married; Antoninus died in a Death Eater attack ten days before the ceremony.

Agrippina knew what pain was and couldn’t stand her brother to experience what she had. He had come to her one dark night nearly four years ago when he had noticed a change in Harry Potter.

Flashback

“Pina! Agrippina!”

Agrippina rushed into the den where her brother stood pacing. What she saw shocked and scared her. Fear, anger, desperation. A cold hand squeezed at her heart.

“What?” She asked Severus afraid of the answer.

“The boy was at a crucial stage and I stepped up behind him to prevent and explosion. I reached forward and held his wrist; he picked up too much giant hair. Oh Merlin Pina, it tingled! I jumped back and the brat looked at me as shocked as I was. It tingled! What am I to do?”

Agrippina caught everything her brother breathed out in one breath and had to take a seat. Her brother felt a tingle while touching a student? Good Merlin.

“Who?”

Severus looked his sister in the eye and whispered. “Harry Potter.”

End flashback

“She is the age of consent and older than her age. She is mature and knows of the dangers life brings. Woo her Severus. As your Soulmate she deserves nothing less. Court her if you want to keep up tradition. Speak to the Muggles if you want a betrothal. Handfast. Just promise me Severus that you will do something!”

Severus hated it when his sister pleaded and she knew it. He could never resist her pleas. He bowed his head to his sister and smiled, something he only allowed himself to do in private rooms.

“You have my word.”


	4. It Begins

Chapter Four

Saturday morning, September 2nd, dawned bright and early in Gryffindor tower. Harry awoke for the first time in the girls dorms and smiled as she stretched. After having a nice hot shower and getting ready for the day, Harry went to join Hermione and Ron for breakfast in the Great Hall. Upon walking in Harry saw most of the students were reading the Daily Prophet avidly. Harry shrugged to herself and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

“Good morning. What’s it say?”

Mumbles of “Good morning” were her answer and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Hey Harry. The usual. It’s rather badly written I might add. Oh! George is mentioned.”

Harry and Ron smiled evilly at each other. “Howlers.”

Just then a flock of owls flew in the Great Hall straight to the Gryffindor table. Harry recognized George and Fred’s business owl ‘Buzzard’ among the ten or so owls. Hermione and Ron helped her untie all the post and Ginny quickly transfigured a goblet into a bucket of water and threw in the one howler Harry received.

“Blimey!” Ron exclaimed. “It’s what? 8.30 and you’re already getting Howlers! Imagine how many George’s getting!”

Harry shook her head at her friend and opened her letter from George. She scanned the parchment and smiled.

“George says Fred set up wooden tubs at every window and in front of the fire for the Howlers. They’ve already received twenty-eight. His coming to Hogsmeade on Wednesday with Fred to inspect a lot for the new store.”

“that’s not important.” Hermione waved her hand. “What else does it say?”

Harry smiled at her friend and with a sickly sweet voice said to her. “Nothing your virginal ears could take.”

The Gryffindors burst into laughter at Hermione’s glare and Harry’s smile.

“One to Nothing for Potter!” Seamus gasped between his laughter. Then suddenly he stood up, leaned over the table and pointed a finger at Harry. “Don’t you dare stand me up Ms Potter. I may not have red hair but my size is still impressive.”

His innuendo was not missed by anyone. Laughter filled the Great Hall again, especially when Harry pointedly looked at Seamus groin.

“You sure? I did live in the same dorm with you for five years and I can’t remember anything … extraordinary.”

She held her hand about fifteen inches apart and raised an eyebrow at the young man. Seamus winked and good naturedly joked back. “I only said impressive Green -eyes, I never said exceptional.”

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Agrippina Evanessa was sitting at the Head Table surreptitiously watching the Gryffindor table; her brothers’ Soulmate in particular. She had read the article in the Prophet about the Weasley boy and Harry and knew it was true. Her brother told her as much when he brought her her daily potion. She wondered if the relationship would scare her brother off; she hoped it wouldn’t. Of course wizards and witches married people who weren’t their Soulmates; often times they weren’t born yet when one was of marriageable age or, of course, were married or other various things that prevented one from being together. Agrippina thought the people lucky who were blessed with two Soulmates; two people to share your life with. If life should be so cruel as to take one away, there would always be the second Soulmate. Magical beings, such as Veela or werewolves, had mates; most had two. The magical mate and the Soulmate. Remus Lupin had found his Soulmate in the late Sirius Black, though they never were lovers. Remus and Sirius were brothers in all but blood and they shared a bed many a time for the bond to keep them strong. After initiating the first step in the claiming of ones Soulmate, the soul, split in two by fate, met and became one once again. To keep the bond and the people healthy and strong, contact was necessary. Now that Lupin had lost his Soulmate he was getting weaker and the stubborn werewolf refused to take a potion like she herself did.

Agrippina smiled inwardly. She would have to do something about this. She couldn’t have her brother suffer like Remus and she did. Snape cunning to the rescue.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

The weekend flew by for Harry and her friends. Soon it was Monday morning and the first day of lessons. After a hearty breakfast, Harry and Hermione trudged to the dungeons for Potions. Ron had elected to drop “that sodding trollop” and now had Muggle Studies I. The two friends stepped into the classroom and sat down at a table in the front, at the wall. The Slytherins were already there and surprisingly quiet. It didn’t come as a surprise to either Gryffindor that every single Slytherin in their year elected NEWT Potions. What was surprising though, was that only Padma Patil continued with Potions from Ravenclaw and Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were the only Hufflepuffs.

A door to the left of the teachers desk opened and Professor Evanessa stepped through. She stood before her desk and without further ado checked to see if all students were accounted for. She nodded to herself and looked around the classroom.

“My name is Agrippina Evanessa, sister to Professor Snape. I graduated from Hogwarts in 1979 and I was a member of Slytherin House. After the defeat of the Dark Lord in 1981 I pursued my mastery in Potions. I have worked for the Ministry of Magic and for the York family. I am an open minded person and as such will not tolerate any house prejudices or political discussions and fights in my classroom. I will partner you as I see fit for every project. Independent projects are welcome, if you can present them to me in theory. The potion or potions used in the independent projects must be legal and certainly not lethal to animal or human. In addition should the potion or potions require any uncommon classroom ingredients, such as basilisk skin, you shall either purchase it yourselves or work it off in here. Any projects must be submitted by two students from rival houses or they shall be dismissed with a P. Today I would like to test your individual skill and bid you to each take a station to yourselves and brew a simple warming potion by memory.”

Harry was pleasantly surprised. Professor Evanessa seemed to be a fair professor, unlike her brother Professor Snape. Harry lit her fire and started preparing the ingredients she would need for the first time ever in peaceful silence.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

“This place looks great!” Fred exclaimed.

“The price is astounding but we can afford it.” George said thoughtfully looking around the empty store.

Fred looked at his twin slyly. “It’s close to Harry, too.”

George threw his twin a dirty look. “I was aware of that dunderhead. And for your info I am not basing any of my decisions on Harry.”

Fred let out a bark of laughter. “Sure! You are pussy-whipped George, whatever you say.” He suddenly turned serious. “You have to be careful though. She’s young; don’t lose your heart.”

George brushed his twin off. “I know that Fred. Now; are we buying?”

“Hell yeah!”

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

“George and Fred have bought the place in Hogsmeade!” Harry told her friends excitedly. “They’ll start fixing it up this weekend and hopefully they’ll be done by the first Hogsmeade weekend.”

Ron and Hermione had to smile at their friend. They knew Harry was missing George; they may not have been together long but he was hers. The one person that she could count on to be there only for her. Harry’s childhood had been difficult with her uncles dislike for magic and her aunt’s fear of showing affection to her little niece/nephew. Finally Harry had someone who appreciated her for who and what she was. Both of her friends hoped this little romance with George wouldn’t turn sour in the near future.

“The first Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks Harry! How could they possibly manage to open by then?” Hermione asked her best girlfriend.

Both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at Hermione. “Magic.” Was all that needed to be said. The three friends were deep in discussion when a timid second year came up to them and tapped Harry’s shoulder.

Harry smiled up at the shy boy. “What can I help you with?”

“Professor Dumbledore would like you to meet him in his office.” The small boy muttered blushingly.

Harry smiled at the little boy again. “Thank you.” She turned and smiled at her friends, shrugging in reply to their questioning glances. Harry got up and started walking to the headmasters office, wondering all the while what the old wizard could possibly want.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

“I know you don’t like the plan, but it is the best one we have!” Harry was growing frustrated with the ‘adults’. She knew they were only thinking of her safety, but was her life more important than the war?

Snape growled at her. “We indulged you after ‘Woodwick’ but you can surely not mean to go forth with the plan! It is too dangerous!”

Harry stared at her DADA Professor in disbelief. “Look who’s talking!” she spat. “It has been prophesied Professor and I’ll do my damnedest to fulfil my destiny; I don’t care what all of you think! I don’t much like the idea either, you know!”

Harry threw her hands up in the air out of frustration. Why couldn’t they for once just smile and nod? Argh!

“Harry, the idea is good and the only plan we have but you must understand why we are opposing you.” Remus Lupin said quietly. “You are very important to us as Harry Potter, sixth year Gryffindor. We don’t like the idea of you and -”

“I know.” Harry interrupted tiredly. “I know. Can we at least try? Please?”

The three men looked at each other silently. Finally Dumbledore spoke.

“Very well. Saturday.”

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

George made his way to Dumbledore’s office Friday afternoon. The old wizard had asked him to come, because Harry and he had something they wanted to discuss with him. George felt uneasy about this visit; he knew he wouldn’t like what would be said. He arrived at the stone gargoyle and said the password before riding up the stairs and entering the office after knocking.

George nearly lost his balance when his girlfriend threw herself at him the minute he walked in the door. Harry was holding on to him for dear life and George’s heart flipped in his chest. Whatever Harry had to say, George would hate it.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

“George?” Harry said quietly.

George looked up at his girlfriend and saw anguish, sadness, fear and apprehension in her face. George knew the plan was Harry’s idea but he knew too, that Harry loathed the idea of going through with the plan. If George knew one thing though, it was Harry’s stubbornness and desire to fulfil her destiny. He sighed and took her hand.

“I don’t like this.”

Harry smiled grimly. “I know. I don’t either, but I have to George.”

Harry looked like she was about to cry and George reached for her and pulled her onto his lap. He hugged her close, knowing she was afraid of his reaction and of losing him. Her eyes were easy to read, when you knew Harry as well as he did. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and kissed her hair.

“You’ll do wonderful Harry love. I know you can do this. I don’t like it at all, but I know you can pull this off. I’m not going anywhere Love.”

Hearing George’s words of reassurance tore down her resistance and Harry sobbed into his shoulder. When she hugged George earlier and could feel him and smell his scent Harry didn’t think she could go forth with the plan. She knew then that she loved George and that she couldn’t do this to him. Having him support her stupid plan nearly broke her heart.

“There is a portrait on the fifth floor of a dancing couple. The password is “I know you”. You two can stay there until it is time for Harry to leave.”

Professor Dumbledore looked at the young couple sitting before him. He had felt Harry’s unease about the whole plan and knew she was afraid of George’s rejection. Harry needed his reassurance now and he would do what was in his power to help them. This night could be the last one the two young people could ever enjoy. He hoped with all his heart that Harry would emerge unharmed once the plan was completed.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

George led Harry through the portrait of the dancing couple and made himself comfortable on one of the loveseats. He pulled Harry onto his lap, who snuggled into him immediately.

“How about we don’t talk about the plan at all, Love?” George suggested.

Harry nodded. “Are you staying the night?”

George cupped her chin and turned her head to face him. “You are coming back Harry, do you understand? I don’t like hearing you talk as if you’d never see me again. I will stay, unless you feel uncomfortable with me.”

Harry leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. “Stay George. It will be nice to spend the rest of the day with you. I haven’t seen you in ages.”

George laughed at Harry’s tone. “We haven’t seen each other in exactly one week, Harry. How about you tell me of today’s lessons before we call a house elf with some food?”

Harry launched into a detailed report of her day, seeing that she had sent George an owl every day for the past week. George laughed at Harry’s descriptions of Snape’s grimaces in DADA and Ron’s answering snorts. The two love birds talked through dinner and settled in front of the fire talking about past pranks, quidditch matches and summer holidays at the Burrow.

Harry leaned against George’s solid chest and sighed contently, when the redhead wrapped his arms around her tightly. She was sorry they couldn’t do this more often, but was happy to experience it nonetheless.

“I missed you, you know? It’s weird without you and Fred at school.”

George snorted. “Yeah, at least Ginny learned how to prank from us, otherwise school would be deadly boring. But I’ve missed you, too, Harry. I have caught myself many times this past week wanting to floo you to see how you are doing and suddenly remembering you’re here. At least with the store in Hogsmeade, I’ll be seeing you on Hogsmeade weekends.”

Harry turned around in George’s arms and put her arms around his neck. “The weirdest thing is the lack of goodnight kisses.”

Blood started pooling in his groin, when George saw that glint in Harry’s eyes.

“I can remedy that tonight.” George pressed his lips against Harry’s and kissed her softly. He felt Harry sigh and ever so gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Harry parted her lips and granted his tongue entrance to the warm cavern of her mouth. George deepened the kiss and rubbed his tongue along hers, relishing her taste once again. He pulled Harry against his chest and started trailing his lips along her jaw to suck gently on her earlobe. One of Harry’s hands tangled in his hair, as the other stroked his back.

George swept his tongue down her neck and sucked gently on her collarbone. Harry didn’t want to be outdone and pulled George’s head up and kissed him roughly before kissing along his jaw and nibbling on the spot behind his ear, making him groan out loudly. Harry kissed and nibbled and licked his neck, as her hands untucked his shirt and proceeded to pull it off of his body.

The young couple undressed each other slowly, relishing in the feel of their naked flesh touching. When Harry laid down on her back, pulling George on top of her the red head stopped his caressing of her body.

“Are you sure Harry?”

Emerald eyes looked trustingly up at him. “Yes George. Make love to me.”

XXX insert own sexual fantasy here XXX

George gathered his girlfriend close and Harry placed her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath. Her fingers were lightly caressing George’s chest when she whispered, breaking the comfortable silence.

“I love you, George.”

George shot up into an upright position, pulling Harry up with him. He stared at her wide eyed and barely managed a “Wha’…?”

Harry smiled lovingly at George and swept some hair from his forehead, as she nodded.

“I said, I love you. I knew it the moment you walked through Dumbledore’s door this afternoon. I am glad I gave myself to you before…”

George held a finger to Harry’s lips. “Shh. I love you, too Harry.”

George drew his girlfriend into his lap and kissed her tenderly.

“Sleep my Love. You have a long day ahead of you.”

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

A/N: Excuse my meagre sex scene. I don’t know how explicit I’m allowed to get.


	5. Rot in Hell

  
Author's notes: Summer after 5th year, HPB did not happen! SLIGHT spoilers! AU, OOC Harry decides to come out in the open about a safe guarded secret that could shake up the Wizarding world. What could it be?   
Rape (?), Threesome, some Violence, language  


* * *

Chapter Five

With a last soft kiss to George’s forehead, Harry left the chambers the headmaster had provided early the next morning. She had to prepare for the upcoming afternoon and who knows how many following days. Harry was nervous, but she knew it was her destiny to rid the world of Voldemort. Of course, she could die instead, but Harry truly didn’t believe that. Should she die, Voldemort would die too. Harry knew that. Why or how she knew was a mystery to her, but she knew.

“Good Morning Ms Potter.”

Harry looked up surprised to see her potions professor. “Good morning Professor Evanessa. How are you?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Agrippina asked. “After all, this day will change your life - and our world’s.”

Harry just nodded and proceeded to walk towards the headmaster’s office.

“After Eight.”

Giving the password, professor Evanessa glided up the stairs, leaving Harry to follow her.

“Ah, good morning ladies.” The headmaster greeted jovially. “I believe we are now complete. How are you Harry? Are you still sure about this?”

“Yes Headmaster.” Harry said taking a seat next to professor Snape. “It needs to be done and I am ready for it. I do need to speak to Professor Evanessa privately though.”

The Headmaster, Remus, Snape and Evanessa looked surprised at this, but the headmaster overcame that quickly.

“You may use my chambers my Dear. They are through there.”

Harry and Professor Evanessa walked around the Headmaster’s desk and entered his private chamber. Closing the door softly behind her, Harry took a deep breath before turning towards her Potions Professor.

“I need the Virgo Potion please.”

Agrippina Evanessa was seldom surprised but this knocked her off her feet. She did have the potion in stock because many girls regretted giving their virginity to a fling instead of their “one true love” and many others requested it before their wedding night or traditional pureblooded virginity inspections at family betrothal gatherings.

“You are lucky I have the potion in stock Ms Potter.” Evanessa said quietly. “I shall give it to you but want to warn you that the regrowth will hurt as much as the breaking of your hymen.”

Harry nodded. “I have read about that. I will be fine, Professor, thank you.”

Professor Evanessa nodded and called for a House Elf who then brought the potion from the professor’s supply cupboard. Harry smiled in thanks and swallowed it in one chug.

The two women re-entered the headmaster’s office to find all three men discussing the plan over breakfast.

Harry sat down next to Remus and smiled brightly around the room. “Let’s begin after a cup of tea, shall we?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With a soft :pop: two people suddenly appeared before an abandoned looking house on a hill somewhere in England. Seemingly undisturbed at materializing out of thin air, both figures--a man and a woman--started walking towards the house.

Severus led the way into the Dark Lord’s camp. The house was a gift from the now deceased Regulus Black to his Lord. The old Black Samhain Cottage was a gift from his parents for his graduation, but Regulus wanted his Lord to have a place to retreat to, should something happen. It was perfect, as nobody thought of looking for the Dark Lord in such an obvious place.

Harry followed two steps behind her Potions Professor thinking about everything but the upcoming meeting with her parents’ murderer. At the forefront of her thoughts was the tingle she felt when apparating with Snape. She had read something about a tingling sensation once, but it just wouldn’t come to her. Harry sighed. I guess I’ll have to research it again.

“We’re here.” Professor Snape’s silky voice broke permeated her thoughts.

Harry looked up at the Potion’s Master. She stared intently at his face, his body, his hands. His black eyes were looking at her with an emotion she couldn’t place and he looked paler than usual.

“What are you doing, Ms Potter?”

Harry shivered at Snape’s silky whisper. “I am committing everything about you to memory. I want to remember you clearly should something happen. I want you to know Professor that I --”

“Shhhh.” Snape placed a finger tenderly over Harry’s lips, silencing her. “Don’t. The walls have ears Harry. We’ll get out of here alive, don’t worry, okay?”

Harry squared her shoulders and nodded, surprised at the professor’s tenderness. Feeling the urge to kiss the Potions Master turned DADA Professor, Harry leaned up and kissed him on his lips softly.

“I’m ready.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Though pleasantly surprised with Harry’s boldness and the resulting kiss, Severus led her through the door and down the corridor to a big wooden door. He saw Harry flinch and rub her scar, but immediately after Harry reached for her wand and cast a spell on her scar to take away the pain from the Dark Lord’s nearness.

Severus motioned her to stay in the shadows as he opened the door. He walked to the middle of the room and kneeled on the floor.

“Milord.”

“Ahh, Severussss.” The Dark Lord greeted the Potions Master. “I must confess I am looking forward to your gift to me. Lucius!”

The blond man stepped out of the shadows and greeted Snape with a nod before turning to his Lord.

“Milord?”

“Lucius, Severus has brought a gift for me but also for you. I know you have been wondering about today’s summons. Now that Severus is here, our curiosity can be satisfied.”

Silently Severus rose and walked towards the door. He opened it and yanked Harry inside, who promptly fell to the floor. With a grace the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy didn’t associate with her, she rose and walked over to the Dark Lord where she knelt before him. Harry kissed the hem of his robes and rose, throwing back her hood, making Lucius and Voldemort gasp in surprise.

Voldemort rose from his throne and beckoned Severus closer. A movement of his hand stopped the Potions Master of falling to his knees.

“Severus. You brought me Harry Potter.”

“Yes Milord.” Severus nearly chuckled at his Lord’s surprise. The Dark Lord was flustered, he could tell. The man rarely was at a loss for words, it figures Harry Potter would be the one to cause the Dark Lord to forget his vocabulary.

“Milord.” Potter spoke. “I requested to be brought to you.”

“What?”

“I said, I requested to be brought to you.”

Voldemort was unsure of what to think. “Why would you do that, Potter?”

Harry’s face didn’t show any emotion. “I am tired of fighting you. I shall join your ranks to rest. It is time for me to be the young woman I am, and not Dumbledore’s warrior for the Light.”

The Dark Lord had slowly gathered his bearings. “You want to join me, Potter? I find that hard to believe.”

Potter motioned towards Lucius. “I asked for Malfoy to be present to prove to you that I indeed do wish to join your ranks, Milord. I shall give myself to him.”

The Dark Lord snorted. “He could take you little one, whenever he desired it. What is so important in fucking you, hmmm?”

Harry took off her cloak to reveal her shapely body clad in barely there clothes. She was beautiful. Her tan skin, bright eyes, dark hair, endless legs… stunningly beautiful. Of course, her virginal white lacy underwear, stockings and corset could have assisted the picture she presented.

“I am a virgin, Milord and will willingly submit to Malfoy to show you my loyalty.”

“You should submit to me!” The Dark Lord was reluctant to place Harry under the Cruciatus Curse. She was too beautiful.

“I shall Milord. But first, I want you to watch.”

That said, Harry glided over to stand before Lucius Malfoy, whose gaze was locked on Harry’s curls peeking through the white lace. Harry hooked a leg around him and melted into him. She brought his unresisting head down and placed her lips on his. Expertly she ran her tongue teasingly on his upper lip, causing Lord Malfoy to open his mouth and meet her tongue with his own silky one.

Lucius’ hands skimmed over Harry’s flesh before cupping her nice round bottom and lifting her up. Harry crossed her legs behind him, so as to keep her balance and wound her hands in his long blond hair.

“The bedroom!” Voldemort shouted.

Lucius walked them into the Dark Lords chamber, not once breaking the kiss. He laid her down on the bed and stood at the end of it, looking down at her. Harry looked seriously debauched with her red lips and flushed skin. Slowly Lucius undressed and joined Harry on the bed. He knelt at the foot of the bed and spread Harry’s legs, so he could look at the lace covering her maidenhead. The blond man moaned at the sight of damp lace between the spread legs and caressed Harry’s thighs.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord and Severus joined the two in the bedroom. The Dark Lord had divested himself of his robes to reveal his naked body and was slowly stroking his erection. Snape had caught sight of the crystal as it fell from Lucius’ pant pocket and motioned for Harry to get going. With an imperceptible nod Harry raised her hand and stroked Lucius’ face before harshly pulling him on top of her.

“Just fuck me already Malfoy. I have no patience for foreplay.”

Hearing Harry’s words, Lucius savagely tore off her knickers, exposing her for all in the room to see. He lowered his head to the nest of curls.

“You may have no patience Potter, but I always like a taste before I take what I want.” With that, Lord Malfoy lowered his head. Harry’s hands flew to the blond hair and started pulling it, moaning at the feel of Lucius’ tongue and teeth.

Not wanting to be left out, the Dark Lord lowered himself to the bed and tugged the lace covering Harry’s left breast down, exposing her even further. The heartless murderer took the swollen nub into his mouth and bit down on it, still toying his engorged member.

Lucius tired of tasting Harry, not because he didn’t enjoy it, but he wanted to take the Girl-Who-Lived like no other before him. Disregarding Harry’s comfort he plunged right in, making Harry scream and buck up. Unrelentingly the blond man thrust into her, making the experience painful instead of pleasant. The Dark Lord stood and after a quick charm, he threw his wand to the floor and entered the elder Malfoy. The feel of his Lord caused Lucius to spend himself in Harry’s body.

Seeing this as his cue, Severus broke the crystal with a breaking hex, as Harry grabbed the wand he tossed to her.

“Avada Kedavra!” Harry’s voice rang through the room, surprising the dark Lord and Lucius.

Feeling the pain from the dying piece of his soul the Dark Lord screamed. Severus quickly stunned Malfoy, before he could do more damage to Harry. Harry took off her earring, which turned into a dagger at her touch and plunged it into the Dark Lords chest, where his heart would be if he still had one. Severus simultaneously cast the Dementor spell to make the Dark Lord’s soul combust. With an ethereal scream, the Dark Lord Voldemort, 69 year old Tom Marvolo Riddle departed from this earth for eternity.

“Rot in hell you bastard.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Wizarding world was in an uproar. Harry Potter, assisted by Severus Snape, killed the Dark Lord after being raped by Lucius Malfoy and fondled by the Dark Lord himself.

The 16 year old young woman sacrificed her innocence for the world that loved or shunned her throughout her life. The Death Eaters had been incapacitated when the Dark Lord died, giving the Ministry the chance to apprehend those in Ministry and other public positions. Those Death Eaters that were in their homes during the Dark Lord’s demise were slowly being ratted out by their former associates and tracked down by the Ministry.

The capture of Peter Pettigrew, who stupidly turned back into his human form in hopes of escaping the pain from the Dark Mark, caused the posthumous declaration of innocence of one Sirius Black and a public apology to Harry Potter.

Harry received many gifts as a thanks for ridding their world of the Dark Lord and the Ministry gave her Sirius’ compensation for the twelve years he spent in Azkaban. All things seemed to be going quite well for Harry until one day she fainted in the Great Hall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: For Voldemort’s age I used the dates given on hp-lexicon dot org. There it states that T.M.Riddle was born Dec. 31st 1926, which would make him 69 years old in this fic, it being the beginning of Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts in 1996.


	6. There's no Place Like Home

Chapter Six

“I shan’t say anything until I speak to Ms Potter!” Poppy Pomfrey bellowed. “I cannot do that if you all stay here! Now LEAVE!”

Poppy always disliked having people loitering about in her Infirmary, especially when not one of them was injured. When Harry Potter fainted in the Great Hall that morning it had taken a couple of good placed hexes for her to get to her patient. Since then she had been beating off the masses with strong expletives and a curse or two. Now, the Headmaster, DADA Professor, Potions Mistress and former DADA Professor even had the gall to ask her what was wrong with Ms Potter.

“Now now Poppy --”

“Don’t you “Now now poppy” me, you old fool! Get out of my Infirmary this instant! All of you!”

: BOOM : Poppy placed a strong locking charm on the Infirmary doors after she violently shut them with a bang. The Mediwitch swiftly sided up to Harry Potter’s bed - it even had her name on it - and spoke to the young woman.

“You may open your eyes now Ms Potter. The vultures have left the premises.”

Harry giggled as she sat up. “Thank you Madam Pomfrey. They drive me quite bonkers, they do.”

Poppy smiled at the young woman before her before a frown settled on her lips. The Mediwitch summoned a chair next to the bed and sat on it, looking sternly at the young woman occupying the bed.

“I shall be blunt with you Ms Potter. My tests have concluded that you are pregnant. Approximately eight weeks.”

Harry gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. “I can’t be! I used a spell!”

Madam Pomfrey looked at the young woman, knowing that the father of her child could be her rapist, Lucius Malfoy. The Mediwitch knew of course that Harry was seeing George Weasley, but didn’t know how sexual their relationship was.

“Ms Potter… Harry. Have George and you consummated your relationship?”

Harry nodded, pale as a ghost. “The night before… before Voldemort died.”

Poppy had read in the Prophet that the Aurors had found traces of virginal blood on the sheets in You-Know-Who’s chamber and her eyebrows practically disappeared under her hood.

“What do you mean, the night before? I thought the Aurors had found your blood on the sheets?”

Again Harry nodded. “They did. I took the Virgo Potion before we left from Hogwarts.”

The Mediwitch shook her head. “Harry, the Virgo Potion renders all contraception spells and potions useless. You should have cast the spell again before you… Well.”

Harry looked up at the Mediwitch with a helpless look in her beautiful emerald eyes. “It can’t be George’s, can it? I mean… What am I saying? The child is a Malfoy!”

With that, Harry burst into tears. Why, oh why did this have to happen to her? Though she didn’t really think of what happened with Malfoy as rape, since she went and offered herself to him, she still didn’t want his child. It had taken nearly five weeks for George to look her in the eye and to touch her again without thinking about what had transpired between his girlfriend and Malfoy and now she was pregnant with the blond man’s child. The irony wasn’t lost on Harry. She had heard Narcissa Malfoy wasn’t able to fall pregnant after complications with Draco and now she, Harry Potter, ends up pregnant with Lord Malfoy’s child.

“What am I going to tell George? What am I going to do?”

Poppy sat next to Harry and hugged her gently. It was illegal to perform an abortion in the Wizarding world as there weren’t very many magical children anyway, but she knew of a squib doctor who performed them in the Muggle world. Poppy disliked offering this option, but it was Harry’s decision to make.

“First you have to decide if you want to keep the child. I know a doctor who could -”

“NO!” Harry screamed vehemently. “I will not kill my own child! I am not that heartless. I just…” Harry chocked on her words. “What about George?”

Poppy sighed. She knew the red headed boy, but not well enough to know his ideals. The child Harry was carrying wasn’t his and she was unsure if he wanted to raise a Malfoy bastard. Even if George loved Harry, he might leave her. It was a lose-lose situation for the raven-haired young woman. Of course, adoption was always an option, but Harry wouldn’t give up her child, of that Poppy was sure.

Just as Poppy opened her mouth to say something to the distraught young woman, Harry’s voice sounded through the room.

“I want to go home.”

To say Poppy was surprised would be an understatement. Seeing Harry was serious, Poppy shrugged and stood.

“I shall inform the headmaster. I am sure your House Elf friend will pack your things. Why don’t you clean yourself up?”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When her niece appeared in her front hall, Petunia Dursley did nothing but envelop the young woman in a comforting hug. Harry’s tears soon soaked through Petunia’s shirt, but her Aunt did nothing but stroke her hair and rub circles on her back, all the while making comforting noises.

Vernon watched from the living room, not knowing what to do. He hadn’t liked the danger his sister-in-law’s baby placed his family in all those years ago, but he found he didn’t actually know the young woman. Petunia had a stern talk with her husband, making him understand that blood was thicker than water and like it or not, Harry was family and would be around for quite a while. His wife had made amends with her niece and Vernon could see the love they had for each other. Vernon tried his best to be civil and he - more often than not - succeeded. He had come to recognize that his niece was like any other 16 year old young woman, apart from the obvious differences, of course.

When that kooky headmaster had called for them nearly eight weeks ago because Harry had defeated this Dark Lord, Vernon swallowed his fear and accompanied his wife to that school. Every person they had met had good things to say about Harry and didn’t snuff them for being non magical. It was eye opening to Vernon.

When his wife maneuvered their niece into the living room, he made room on the couch for Harry, who gratefully sat down. Not long after, Petunia returned with tea and biscuits, though Harry declined the chocolate covered sweets.

Finally Harry answered their unvoiced question. “I’m pregnant with Lucius Malfoy’s child.”

Petunia gasped as Vernon spit out his tea. They knew what had transpired when Harry went to the Dark Lord. How could Fate be so cruel and leave the young woman pregnant with her rapist’s child?

“I am keeping it. It may be a Malfoy, but it is mine, too. Anyway - it’s illegal in our world to have an abortion.”

Petunia patted Harry’s hand. “I don’t want to say we are happy, because of how and why you are pregnant, but it will be nice to have a baby in the house again. You were a quiet baby, while Dudley was louder than a fire truck!”

Harry smiled at her aunt’s enthusiasm. She frowned when she spoke again though.

“I haven’t told George yet.”

“He’ll leave you.” Vernon spoke for the first time since Harry arrived.

Petunia gasped. “How dare you Vernon! She needs support not -”

“It’s okay Aunt Petunia.” Harry said quietly. “It’s the truth. Which man would want to raise a child from a man who nearly got his little sister killed? George might stay with me for a while, but he’ll leave when the baby is born and he sees the blond hair. I’m certain my child will have blond hair. I just hope it’ll look like me and not him.”

Petunia and Vernon didn’t say anything. They had nothing to say. They were going to be grandparents before their fortieth birthdays. Their niece was going to be a mother before her seventeenth birthday. 17 and a single mother. Who would have thought?

xoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry stayed at Privet Drive for a week before she returned to school. During the week at home Harry and Petunia talked about the upcoming months, the birth method, where Harry and the baby would live, and - most importantly - Harry’s schooling.

Petunia had offered Harry to take care of the baby while Harry was in lessons and doing homework, but Harry was reluctant to leave her child at Privet Drive when she went to Hogwarts. Harry compiled a list of things to ask the headmaster about and a two-way portkey was on the top of the list.

Harry also thought good and hard about what she would say to George and how to proclaim to the world she was pregnant. Petunia suggested Harry write a statement and submit it to the Wizarding papers. That way Harry would have more control of the publicity and not have to fear betrayal from someone who knew. Harry wanted to wait and talk to George before writing a statement.

The week whizzed by and soon it was time to face the music.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Harry flooed to Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, Hogsmeade on October 8th, and one day before her ninth week of pregnancy. Surprised at hearing the floo at nine in the morning, Fred stuck his head out of the office door and smiled when he saw Harry.

“Harry! How are you?” He asked, coming out to hug her. “We heard you went home because you were ill! Are you okay now?”

Harry smiled at her boyfriend’s twin. “I’m doing well Fred, thank you. I need to talk to George, though before I go back to the castle. Is he in?”

Fred nodded. “Yeah, he’s in the bog. Ate something wobbly yesterday. He should be out soon; Mum sent him a potion this morning.”

Just as Fred finished explaining where his twin was, said twin walked through the door connecting their private rooms in the back with the shop. George saw Harry and rushed over to her.

“Harry!” He enfolded her in a hug and twirled her around, making her laugh. “Your floo was disconnected and all my owls returned! Pomfrey told us to sod off and leave you alone, but I tried anyway. Are you well?”

Harry nodded at her boyfriend. She was nervous about what was going to happen and started wringing her hands. George recognized the nervous gesture and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

“Can we talk?” George led Harry to the back room, dread settling in his gut. Those three words were the worst words in the English language. Every single person in the world should dread those three little words.

George offered Harry a seat and sat down across from her. “Okay. Tell me.”

Harry took a deep breath and smoothed her robe down. Finally she looked at a spot above George’s head.

“I fainted in the Great Hall last Thursday. Pomfrey did some tests that concluded I’m… that I’m… pregnant.”

George had to strain his ears to hear what Harry said, but the last word rang loudly in his ears.

“Wha.. What?”

“I’m pregnant.” Harry whispered. “It’s Malfoy’s.”

George dragged a shaking hand through his hair, making it stand on end. “You sure?”

Harry nodded. The young woman was close to tears. “The Virgo Potion incapacitated my spell. I didn’t know it would do that.”

George stood from his seat and paced in the small room, rubbing his face tiredly. Finally, he turned around.

“Harry… I..” He took a shaky breath. “I.. Bloody hell!”

Harry looked away, but nodded. She understood. She swallowed down the sob trying to escape her throat and coughed slightly. “I’ll be submitting a statement to the press tonight. I want to tell them before they find out from somewhere else. I’m sorry George. I truly am.”

Harry stood from her perch on the worn couch and left the shop, not turning back once. Had she turned she would have seen George sit down wearily, wiping at his eyes furiously. She didn’t though, because her own tears were threatening to fall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I used the babymed dot com pregnancy calendar to figure out the due date and for other pregnancy info (e.g. symptoms). According to their calculator, the baby should be due approx. June 13 (40 weeks). We shall see….


	7. New Companions...or Friends?

Chapter Seven

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Severus Snape, Agrippina Evanessa, Remus Lupin, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and -surprisingly- Draco Malfoy were waiting for Harry in the headmaster’s office, shortly after she returned to school. Harry had asked the headmaster to gather the aforementioned people and left to get some special tea from the kitchens. Harry refused the headmaster’s offer of calling a House Elf, declaring she wanted to visit her friend Dobby.

So here they were, waiting for Harry. A knock at the door alerted them of Harry’s return. Thankfully, her friends didn’t approach her, but waited for Harry to break the ice.

“Harry, do come in. Did you have your tea?”

Harry smiled at the old headmaster. “Yes I did, thank you for asking Headmaster. It was nice.”

“Harry, why are we here?” Remus asked of his deceased best friend’s daughter. She smelled off, but he couldn’t place it.

“Yes well. Um… Can you sit down please?” Harry said to her former Potions Master and to the Slytherin prefect. Both did as she requested and after a reassuring nod from Poppy, Harry continued with her tale.

“I don’t know how to say this, so I’ll just blurt it out, if you don’t mind.” Harry took a deep breath, before doing as promised. “I’m pregnant.”

A stunned silence met this declaration. It wasn’t the only shock they received though.

“The baby is Malfoy’s. I’m keeping it. I also sent a statement to the press.”

Harry looked around the room. Nobody seemed to know how to react. Malfoy had his face all screwed up, Ron and Hermione were gaping like fish, the professors had their shock clearly written on their faces and -surprisingly- Snape looked pale. Well, paler than usual.

“How?” Hermione, Evanessa and Remus said as one.

“I took a Virgo Potion before we left and I didn’t know I would have to cast the contraception spell again. It’s my own fault.”

“Why would you need to take a Virgo - oooohhhh.” Ron’s eyes went wide.

Malfoy stood. “I shall have to talk to my law-wizard about what is going to happen, unless you don’t want your child to have ties to the Malfoy name?”

Harry looked thoughtful. “I am wealthy enough to take care of this child without your help, and I don’t know what the custom procedure is when this happens.”

The headmaster clears his throat. “There is no custom procedure. If you want the child do be acknowledged by the House of Malfoy, you will have to comply with their traditions. As a boy, he will one day be Lord Malfoy; as a girl your child shall have an arranged marriage.”

Harry shook her head. “I am sorry, but I am not sure if I want that. How about you talk to your law-wizard and then we can see?”

Malfoy nodded and left the office, without further ado.

“I don’t mean to be rude, Ms Potter, but what of Mr. Weasley?” McGonagall asked.

Harry looked out of the window at the grounds below. “He’s not impressed.”

Harry turned around and left the office, leaving the remaining seven people looking at each other.

“What did that mean?” Ron asked nobody in particular.

In an uncharacteristic move, both the Head of Gryffindor and Head of Slytherin groaned, as Hermione hit Ron around the head, Evanessa rolled her eyes and Remus grinned.

The headmaster however had looked at the Gryffindor. “It means she’s all alone. You have to be the best friend you can be now Mr. Weasley. Her heart is in a fragile state. Take care of your friend, Ron. Harry needs all the love and support we can spare.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

The Great Hall was filled with students and staff alike the next morning. Harry was having a croissant and some peppermint tea when the Hall filled with owls carrying the news and letters from home. Soon people were staring at Harry and talking to their neighbors. Harry pretended not to notice and smiled at her friends. Hedwig dropped off a small package for her and nipped her ear affectionately before flying off again.

Harry opened the small package and laughed at its contents. Aunt Petunia had sent her a pregnancy journal, some tea and some sweets. There was a small note that made Harry smile. Things had changed between her and her relatives and Harry was infinitely thankful.

“Harry?” Ron said from across the table. “Mum sends her love.”

Harry smiled at her best friend. “Thank you Ron. Could you pass the hot water please? I’ll have a spot of this tea Aunt Petunia sent. Would you like a cup?”

Ron shook his head and passed the hot water. “Nah. It’s girly.”

Hermione whacked him before she turned to Harry. “This statement is really good. You have a way with words.”

Harry smiled at her friend. “I had to be. I had to make it clear that I’d be raising it without George and that, while sad how it came to be, I’m happy to be a mother. Anyway - what was your answer on the third question of our Transfiguration paper? I had -”

“Bloody girls.” Ron moaned. “It’s either good looking boy or bloody homework they talk about.”

The two girls didn’t react to his moans and continued discussing their homework assignment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxo

“Just shut up Pina!” Severus Snape was in a horrid mood later that day. “She looks fine. She’s holding up. Now leave me alone! Bloody woman. Mind your own business, why don’t you?”

Agrippina continued sipping her tea as if nothing had been said. “Send an invitation to tea and talk to her as a friend. Be nice, smile, you know… Woo her.”

Severus snorted. “Just leave it Pina. Her damned boyfriend just left her and all you can think about is me wooing her. Nuts.”

“Exactly! Now is the time to woo her, before that idiot Weasley pulls his head out of his arse and crawls back to her! You know you want to do it…” Agrippina sing-songed.

“I’d like to tell you to fuck off, but that would be impolite. I’ll just imply it. Bye Pina.”

Agrippina just disregarded her older brother and summoned some parchment and a quill.

“Dear Ms Potter -

I’d be honored if you’d join me for afternoon tea in my chambers today. Arrive at four. Thank you,

S. Snape”

Agrippina looked thoughtful. “Yeah, that sounds like something you’d write. Of course, I don’t feel wooed reading this, but maybe Harry will understand what you mean. Maybe I should spray some of your cologne on it?”

Severus ripped the quill from his sister’s hand and summoned his own piece of parchment.

“Bloody bint. I can woo the girl without your bloody help. Stupid woman.”

Agrippina smiled behind her tea cup. Her plan would work. She was sure of it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when a House Elf popped in and gave her a note. She read it and smiled. It was nice of her DADA Professor to invite her for tea. She told the House Elf that she accepted the invitation and thought she’d like to take a bath. A nice hot one. Harry moaned at the thought of it and got to her feet.

“There’s no time like the present.”

Two hours later the emerald eyed young woman knocked on Professor Snape’s door. He opened the door and it took all of Harry’s willpower not to gape at the man.

Severus had taken off his robes and stood at the door in black pants and a green - ! - shirt. His hair was tied back and he was smiling at his student.

“Come in Ms Potter. Thank you for accepting my invitation.”

“Thank you for extending it.” Harry said politely as she entered the rooms. “I was pleasantly surprised.”

The professor chuckled. “I thought you’d want to escape from the prying eyes. How have you been?” The professor sat down, indicating for Harry to do the same.

“Well, thank you. And the others haven’t been too bad. Some did stare, but I am used to it. Wait till you see them on Wednesday! I’m giving an interview to the Quibbler on Sunday and they’ll print it for Wednesday. I contacted my parents’ law-wizard and we’ve decided to grant the Quibbler full rights of this story.”

Severus was impressed. Not any took the Quibbler seriously, but Harry allowed them to print her story. It wouldn’t be the first time, he recalled. Severus supposed it was because one of her friends’ parents owned the paper. Harry always supported the underdog.

“Ah, I foresee gossiping students in class. Maybe I should deduct points now already Ms Potter?”

Harry laughed. “No thank you. You might forget and deduct points again on Wednesday.”

Severus smirked and rose from his chair to fetch the tea. He returned with a nice pot of black tea and some crumpets. Harry was puzzled when he handed her a book. It looked like a small photo book.

“Open it. You’ll enjoy it.”

Her curiosity piqued, Harry opened the book and stared at the first picture. A messy haired young man was waving at the camera, before turning around and poking a beautiful redhead in the stomach. Said redhead hit the messy haired man and smiled at the camera. It was her parents.

Harry looked up at her professor, as he joined her on the couch.

“Your father had just told the Order your mother was pregnant. He was poking her stomach to show us where you were hiding.”

He turned to the next page. An obviously pregnant Lily Potter was struggling to stand up from the chair she’d been sitting in. She glanced up at the camera and scowled before flipping the finger. Harry laughed at her mother’s mood.

“This was about a week before you were born. Your mother was so big; people believed she was carrying twins. After Black foolishly told her she looked fat, nobody even mentioned your upcoming birth. I remember a day before you were to be born - you were three days late you know - Lupin returned from a mission and asked your mother the exact date she conceived. He proceeded to take out a piece of parchment and declared you were going to be a boy according to some sort of Chinese gender prediction chart. Lily burst into tears telling him to go hang himself, because she was going to have a girl and those who didn’t believe her were stupid old buggers with shriveled up testicles. It was quite amusing.”

Harry was laughing at her professor’s description of her mother. People rarely talked to her about her parents, apart from telling her she was the spitting image of them.

The two dark haired witch and wizard went through the album, with Severus explaining every picture to a tearful but happy Harry. At six the two of them departed for the Great Hall together.

“Please keep the album. I am sure you’ll enjoy it more than I ever have.” Severus smiled at Harry. He had enjoyed the afternoon. Harry was a pleasant person to be with; not only because she was obviously his Soulmate. She was intelligent and witty and she laughed at his jokes. Severus loved making her laugh. It brightened up the whole room and made him feel warm all over.

“Thank you Severus. This means a lot to me.” Harry said using the professor’s first name, as he had asked her that afternoon.

“It is my pleasure Harry. Ah, we’re here. Don’t forget to finish your homework. I may enjoy your company but I will still take points for unfinished work.”

Harry laughed. “Well that would mean I would receive points for finished homework, right? Thank you for a nice day Severus. See you in class.”

Severus shook his head at the young woman’s retreating back. She’d be the death of him. He was sure of that.


End file.
